Justamente Scorpius Malfoy
by Betw
Summary: Justamente ele. Justamente você. Malfoy. Arrogante e popular. Scorpius/Rose


Justamente ele. Justamente _você_.  
Malfoy. Arrogante e popular.

Eu pensava que você era um concorrente. Que você era um adversário. E na primeira vez que te vi, ainda com essa impressão, parecia que ia ser fácil. Era só um menino mimado, puro-sangue, pálido de cabelos loiros, que deveria só pensar em Quadribol. Não deveria ser difícil te superar. Deveria achar, como Hugo achava, os livros desinteressantes e chatos.

Mas não foi. Eu era melhor que você nas matérias, verdade, mas não foi fácil. Você não se esforçava realmente. Você não se importava, talvez por isso eu era a melhor aluna. Você era quieto. Era distante. Mas mesmo assim parecia estar a um patamar superior a todos nós, quando você entrava no Salão Principal com seu uniforme verde e prata. . . Talvez ali eu tinha me apaixonado, na sua maneira de andar, de falar, de comer, parecendo superior, mas não querendo realmente ser. Você sempre tornou as coisas fáceis, diferente de mim. Você não levantava a mão nas perguntas, embora soubesse as respostas. Você tinha a capacidade, mas parecia não ter a oportunidade. Era um pouco chato para mim. Não queria que fosse desse jeito, queria te odiar, queria te achar um menino mimado e besta, não um garoto querido pelos outros, melhor amigo de meu primo, não queria te amar.

Crescemos. Nossa, você se tornou bonito. Se tornou estrela de Quadribol. Eu não falava com você, mas você era simpático comigo. Eu ruborizava quando você passava, imaginava o que você estaria pensando sobre mim, e me sentia estúpida. Não era pra ser desse jeito, eu não era uma menina que tinha paixonites, era séria, era inteligente, era cheia de princípios, interessante. Não queria ser uma daquelas meninas calouras que te perseguiam, que tinham ódios mortais das suas namoradas. Mas eu era. Talvez você percebera rápido, ou demorara. Mas chegou no ponto que eu sabia que você sabia, e me sentia _tão_ idiota. Não gostava desse jeito que você me fazia sentir. Queria parar, mas queria você também. Você me cumprimentava sorrindo, você sabia que eu gostava de você, que o motivo de eu não falar com você era justamente esse.

Então você de repente começou a aparecer perto de mim. Talvez achasse engraçado, eu gostar de você, um garoto popular, um ícone na escola. . . Logo eu, uma garota certinha, monitora, incapaz de fazer mal a ninguém. Você ás vezes passava, me cumprimentava. Eu só corava. Você sorria, divertido. Não vou mentir. Achava você arrogante e popular e não entendia como eu poderia gostar de alguém assim. Era algo tão _não_ eu. Você me fazia me sentir péssima.

Então, no nosso sétimo ano, teve a festa de formatura. Eu não gostava de festas, não pretendia ir. Além do que, os meninos que convidavam, e eu duvidava que seria convidada, talvez só por última opção de alguém. Nenhum garoto da nossa série ia me convidar, não a mim, a amiga de todos, boa menina, boa monitora, filhinha de papai. E eu só aceitaria se fosse seu. Na verdade, nem tinha tanto essa certeza. Quando você me interrompeu para me cumprimentar e querer conversar, ou aproveitar o fato que eu gostava de você, como eu achava que faria, enquanto eu lia no jardim, eu não esperava. Você sorriu de novo, e perguntou, me chamando pelo primeiro nome, embora eu o chamasse de Malfoy, se eu iria com você. Você, que teve tantas namoradas, que aproveitou a juventude, da maneira que eu não fiz, simplesmente porque não era algo que eu me identificava.

Naquele momento, eu pensei em dizer não. Em perguntar, finalmente, porque eu te amava se você era tão arrogante e popular. E então você disse, com aquela mesma voz que eu escutava na minha cabeça quando fechava os olhos. "Não pense tanto, Rose, só diga que sim." E então você sorriu de novo, tirando meu cabelo do meu rosto. Acho que foi isso que me fez dizer que sim.

Foi ali quando eu perdi pra você pela primeira, e única, vez. Foi ali que você me superou. Eu era apaixonada por você, eu te queria, mas eu resistia, afinal você era arrogante e popular. . . Mas a partir daquele dia, que eu disse que sim, eu cedi, eu sabia que havia perdido. Eu me arrumei toda, me produzi toda pra você. Pus meu novo vestido, usei até maquiagem, fiquei bonita. Você sorriu quando me viu descer. Quando você pôs seu braço em volta de mim, percebi que seu toque era quente, e não frio, como eu imaginava antes. Você tinha hálito de suor, álcool e pasta de dente. Seu perfume era bom também, me lembrava cheiro de madeira com verniz e um automóvel trouxa. Eu não sabia dançar, você me conduzia. Eu me sentia invejada. Eu gostava. Me censurei quando vi o que perdi em tantos anos. Eu odiava me censurar, talvez por isso aquela noite, que tinha tudo para ser, não foi especial.

Você me beijou naquele dia mesmo. Não percebi realmente quando aquilo começou a ficar físico, na verdade. Mas eu gostava, só por você ser bom. Você me beijou nos jardins, e me beijou nos lábios, no pescoço, nas bochechas, na orelha, no cangote, nos ombros. Eu suspirava. E perguntei, perguntei porque eu, porque eu era a sortuda. "Porque você é diferente", você me respondeu. Mas não era o que eu queria que você falasse, porque eu não era realmente. Eu era como todas as outras, louca por você, desde do começo, por isso eu competia com você, por isso que eu te ignorava, fingia te odiar. "Não, eu não sou." Eu respondi, e você olhou para mim, naqueles olhos cinzentos, e eu percebi o quanto eles eram profundos, mesmo que pareciam vazios. Tinha tantas coisas que eu não sabia sobre você.

Você não prestou realmente atenção no que eu havia dito, já que não momento seguinte não indagou a minha resposta. "Rose. Eu não faço nada que você não queira que eu faça." Foi o que você disse.

Aquilo parecia tão perfeito, tão doce. Algo tão _não_ você, o Scorpius Malfoy que eu amava. Eu me afastei. Eu realmente não te conhecia, um garoto arrogante e popular não diria aquilo. Talvez por isso tenha me afastado. "Me parece, que não é isso que você quer, Malfoy. Eu somente. . . Não vejo motivos." Era assim que eu era. Eu queria fazer as coisas, mas queria entendê-las, antes. Errar era algo que eu não suportava em mim mesma. E eu não podia errar daquela vez, eu tinha que fazer tudo corretamente, quando eu sentisse que elas estavam corretas. Eu podia até abrir mão de fazer, como eu fiz.

Você respirou fundo, abotoando sua camisa. Eu nem havia percebido que tinha desabotoado. "Você é muito complicada, Rose, teimosa demais. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, por isso te convidei. Pare de se censurar tanto. Você _é_ interessante. Mas você só me chama pelo sobrenome e simplesmente não deixa os acontecimentos acontecerem."

"Você não me conhece, Malfoy." Não me entenda mal. Mas a imagem de você, ali, sentado na minha frente, suado e tão lindo, não me parecia real. Me parecia _errado_. Parecia _falso_. Eu não queria me envolver desse jeito. Eu não era assim. Mas eu não tinha certeza que você entenderia.

"Eu quero te conhecer. Por que você não parece acreditar? Você não confia em mim, acha que eu vou te esquecer depois?"

Eu queria te dizer que não. Mas eu temia que depois disso, eu me arrependeria, não queria sofrer, não estava pronta para sofrer. No momento, o que eu queria era mesmo continuar ali com você. Mas será que era o que eu iria _querer_? Eu me sentia preparada, veja bem. Eu não queria me fazer de difícil. Eu só queria entender, de verdade. Eu me conhecia bem. Talvez esse era o motivo por eu me censurar tanto, por ser tão pessimista. "Acho." Disse a verdade. Era isso que eu achava, mesmo que eu não o conhecia, mesmo que aquilo era cruel.

Você então não me tocava mais. Doeu, doeu muito no meu coração. Você somente me beijou na testa, me deu boa-noite, e foi embora. Parada, ali, respirando profundamente, eu não estava arrependida. Não estava mesmo. Eu sou assim. Sou complicada. Sou estúpida, sou chata, por isso as pessoas não se apaixonam por mim, por isso não parecia certo você se apaixonar por mim, logo você, Malfoy. Naquele dia, naquela mesma hora, eu chorei como um bebê pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que tinha te magoado. Você deveria me odiar naquele momento. Mas a verdade é que naquele momento eu pensei que você nunca seria meu namorado. Que nunca daríamos certo. Não por causa de nossas famílias, mas pelas nossas atitudes e personalidades. Não o via como pai dos meus filhos.

E só o vi quando você, de fato, virou aquilo que no começo eu achava que você era, mas nunca tinha sido.

Quando você virou meu concorrente.

Eu achei engraçado no começo. Quando Sprout me disse que você também queria o emprego de professor de Transfiguração, eu sorri por dentro. Mostrava que eu realmente não te conhecia, não parecia ser algo que você faria, afinal, você para mim ainda era um garoto arrogante e popular. E então, estávamos disputando. E eu tinha a peça principal. Eu era uma animaga. Tinha um motivo para eu ficar me isolando na escola, e eu finalmente havia conseguido. Eu podia virar uma coelho. _Isso_ era algo que eu me orgulhava de verdade.

Mas você se importava. Você queria. E por isso, eu achei que iria perder. Eu ganhava na escola nas matérias porque você não se importava de fato. Mas eu sabia que se você se esforçasse, eu perderia.

E quando eu ganhei, eu me senti bem de verdade. Você sorriu. Você me cumprimentou. E ali, depois que nos abraçamos, você me convidou de novo. "Quer ir comer alguma coisa em Hogsmeade para comemorar?" Eu congelei. Você sorria marotamente, você era, afinal, Malfoy, o Malfoy que nunca conheci mas que sempre amei. Eu estava quase te esquecendo, até. Quase. E naquele momento, eu não me sentia mais aquela garota sem convite para formatura, chocada por você, garoto arrogante e popular, ter me convidado para sair. Não parecia ser algo romântico, ou surpreendente, como daquela vez. Parecia ser algo sincero, algo que você fazia para ser educado, mas que quisesse também. E eu respondi que sim. De novo.

Nós comemos. Conversamos, diferente da última vez, no qual só dançamos e fora algo mais. . . Físico. Você me contou muitas coisas sobre você. E eu contei coisas sobre mim também, embora não houvesse muitas. Foi divertido. Você pôs suas mãos sobre as minhas. Eu não tirei, nem percebi no primeiro momento. . . Eu estava te conhecendo. Eu já tinha descoberto algumas coisas. Eu sempre temi que se, quando te conhecesse, iria me sentir pior. Mas, quando eu realmente estava te conhecendo, eu só gostava de você do mesmo jeito. Até mais um pouco, eu acho.

E então perguntei, perguntei novamente. Eu não queria me lembrar do passado, mas eu continuava querendo saber. E parecia um encontro de amigos. Não parecia que você iria me levar a mal por perguntar. "Por quê você me convidou para o baile de formatura, Malfoy?"

Você olhou para mim. Não estava exatamente surpreso. "Quando soube que você gostava de mim, fiquei curioso, Rose. Você não fazia o biótipo de gostar de mim, você parecia ser aquela menina feita para me odiar. Eu fiquei orgulhoso no começo. Mas depois, _depois_, eu estava _realmente_ curioso. E eu queria te conhecer, queria ver realmente como você era. Eu queria te mostrar, de alguma maneira, que você não era fútil por gostar de mim. E, afinal, você era inteligente e bonita. Eu pensei muito, antes de convidar você, e mesmo assim eu não me arrependo. Eu te entendi, e de certa forma, achei que você estava certa, depois. As coisas não deveriam acontecer daquele jeito. Eu não podia obrigá-la a confiar em mim, a me conhecer somente depois que tudo havia acontecido." Você terminou, sorrindo, e comendo mais um pedaço da torta de abóbora. Eu revirei o rosto, corando. Não sabia exatamente do que dizer. Meus joelhos estavam moles e meu rosto quente. Mas eu não me sentia mal por essa reação de boba apaixonada, como provavelmente me sentiria antigamente. Porque agora eu entendia o motivo de eu gostar de você. Eu estava certa, desde do começo, _havia_ um motivo para eu te amar; não era como uma garotinha fútil, que eu sempre me acusei de ser, sentia, somente por ser bom em tudo. Havia motivos. O motivo pelo qual você me perseguia, não era para debochar. Era simplesmente por curiosidade. Eu me senti feliz por finalmente não ter que me censurar por gostar de você, afinal não era o menino arrogante e popular que sempre achei. Era um homem bom. Era por isso que eu gostava de você, e não havia nada, _nada_ de errado nisso. Não era algo que me fazia me sentir pior. E foi um alívio saber disso, você não sabe quanto.

Pela primeira vez, ver que eu tinha errado foi algo bom. Saber que não deveria ter te julgado como arrogante e popular, só porque era o que parecia, foi um erro. E eu estava _feliz_ por errar. Foi a mesma sensação de acertar todas as questões de um exame dos N.I.E.M's.

Não conversamos mais sobre o assunto. Já estava tarde e estávamos satisfeitos, então você me levou para minha casa. Eu ainda morava com meus pais. Eu iria sair em breve, afinal sempre fora independente. Mas por enquanto, eu ainda morava ali por somente prazer de estar perto da família. Minha mãe também me queria por perto.

Você parou na porta da minha casa. Eu olhei bem fundo nos seus olhos. Eu achava que você ia me beijar, e até desejei por um momento. Mas agora tudo era diferente. Tudo estava acontecendo normalmente, não estávamos provocando nada. Agora parecia algo comum, algo certo.

Agora estavámos começando pelo começo.

Eu senti que você iria simplesmente ir embora, afinal eu já tinha te desprezado uma vez, algo que eu tinha certeza que nenhuma garota havia feito. E então eu te beijei. Eu arrisquei pela primeira vez em algo de verdade. Uma parte de mim temia que você me afastasse, como se fosse a vez de você me desprezar. Mas eu havia te conhecido, sabia que você não o faria. E você me beijou de volta, e tudo de repente estava acontecendo como antes, mas dessa vez as coisas não pareciam erradas. Pareciam certas. Você não tentou mais que isso, não demonstrou que queria mais, como da outra vez. Somente sorriu, deu-me um beijo na bochecha, e disse para nos encontrarmos de novo, que você iria me mandar uma coruja.

E eu sabia que iríamos. Eu me sentia feliz como não me sentia fazia anos, eu me sentia realizada. Eu era uma pessoa complicada, mas as coisas estavam simples. Como eu disse, você tornara as coisas fáceis. Eu era feliz somente por ter alguém que eu amava ao meu lado. E quanto você me disse, as três palavras, "Eu te amo", no meu ouvido, e o meu corpo ficou mole novamente, eu me senti mais feliz que nunca. Quando eu fui para dentro de casa, meu pai me esperava. Ele não parecia nada feliz. Provavelmente tinha visto, pensei. Engoli um seco. Nunca havia feito algo que o pudesse desapontar antes. "Você que faz suas próprias escolhas, Rose, você já tem dezenove anos. Mas justamente _Malfoy_?"

Eu olhei para meu pai, pensando em você. E só percebi isso depois, mas era a primeira vez que não te chamava de Malfoy. Você não era mais um estranho, que eu julgava ser arrogante e popular. Você, era, afinal, meu namorado. Eu _conseguia_ ver nos dois juntos. Eu sabia que meu pai iria aceitar, iria conhecer você também, iria entender porque eu gostava de você, como entendi, e não iria me censurar por isso, como errei em fazer. Então sorri, demonstrando claramente o quanto feliz estava, e respondi. "Sim, pai. Justamente ele. Justamente Scorpius."


End file.
